Whiskey Lullaby
by CSI-LoVe-GSR
Summary: SongFic based on Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Kraus


**AN – ****I wrote this in my INFO PRO class, but I have been thinking about it for a while. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer – ****I, sadly, do not own Sara, Grissom, Brass, Greg or any of the other CSI's featured in his story…nor do I own CSI or the CSI franchise or Whiskey Lullaby. Sorry but I don't.**

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
_

He swished his whiskey in its glass. As he stared into the amber liquid, memories of her flashed through his head. Tipping his head back, he drained the remaining liquid. He did his best to erase those memories, but it seemed like no matter how hard he tried, it never really worked. Slumping back into the couch, he laid his head down and tried to forget.

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

The note he had written lay next to him on the coffee table. How sad it was indeed, this man, once strong and solid, now fragile, and broken. His last efforts went into professing and undying love on paper, rather than in words. His friend looked at him with a tear in his eye. "No one except for dayshift CSI is to be allowed in here." These words were spoken with the highest amount of authority he could muster at a moment like this. Jim could not bear to put his friends through this pain right now. It was bad enough that their boss, and friend, had died, but a death in this manner… that was just too much. They did not need to investigate this.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

She wasn't dumb. Nor was she deaf… or blind for that matter. She heard what the lab techs were saying. When she didn't hear, she saw. She saw the looks; she saw them stop all conversations in her presence, she saw how they treated her differently. They all had their different theories and stories. They thought they knew it all. What they didn't know was how this was tearing her up inside. They didn't know that with every waking minute of every day she blamed herself. They didn't know that she hadn't slept one full night since he had done what he did. They didn't know how many empty bottles she had stashed around her apartment. They didn't know how much this had hurt her.

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory_

Sitting alone in her darkened room, she reached for the bottle. She had long ago given up on using glasses. This way there were fewer dishes to wash, and she didn't have to waste any time poring and such. This would be the equivalent of her third, maybe fourth glass. This was indeed what she was good at…drinking…knowing how much in what amount of time. She could feel her mind getting foggy. Only faint memories resided in her alcohol riddled brain.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

Jim walked into her apartment. His best friend and his surrogate daughter. What had happened between them? He looked at the picture she held in her hands. It was a new article, of his friend at some big conference, smiling into the camera. There was a quote underneath the picture. "…And I would like to thank my associate, Sara Sidle, for all of her help this weekend…" She had gotten this framed. Her fingers were wrapped around it so tightly. He shed a tear for this young one.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

The funeral was held less than a week later. It was a small affair. Only close friends. Jim, Catherine, Greg, Nick, Warrick, a professor friend of Grissom's, Sara's college roommate. That was it. No huge reception. It was just a small burial, outside in the rain. They had collectively decided that their two friends would be buried together, side by side. They died loving each other. That was how they wanted it. The decision was a group effort, but it was an easy choice. There was a huge weeping willow in the southwest corner of the cemetery and that was where they had decided to lay their friends in final rest. If they couldn't be together on earth, maybe they could be together above. They all bowed their heads and prayed.

_So Read and Review. Click that button…you know you wanna._

_ 3 _


End file.
